Harry Potter and the final battle
by hp-Lover-4-Ever
Summary: WARNING HBP SPOILERS! My beliefs in what is going to happen in the 7th book. Involves finding out the mysterious person of R.A.B and unravels more than the trio can imagine. Story better than summary. HG and RHer. PLZ R&R IF U DON'T I'LL SUE U MAHAHAHAHA!
1. Realizations

_Harry Potter and the final battle_

_Summary: my beliefs of what is going to happen in the 7th book. Involves finding out the mysterious person of R.A.B and unravels more than the trio can imagine. Is better than explained. _

**A/n HBP spoilers DO NOT READ! Please don't hurt me if you read it and haven't read HBP please! Also note that first few lines are a bit fluffy but don't inflame me because I suck at first liners…BUT please read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (but I wish I did!) or any of it's character's for I am not J.K Rowling and if I was than it would be pretty sad to be typing on fanfiction rather than writing it in her fabulous books that have me kneeling at her knees to write more books so NO I do not own the books, I only own the plot and Ron's Mr. Blankie and the various machines mentioned! I also do not own the phrase "my precious" T.R.R Tolkien owns it.**

Underneath the protection of number 4 Privet Drive a teenager of 16 soon-to-be 17 sat on his bed remembering his time with a redhead girl of 15 that he once claimed as his girlfriend.

How he regretted that day when he gave her news of sadness and pain.

He wanted to give her comforting words, tell her that it was for the best and won't be permanent.

But he couldn't due to the fact that that is a lie.

For the truth was that it might be a perm

Anent life without each other in their lives.

Because no matter what he may not survive this terrible journey that lies ahead of him and had was waiting for him his whole life.

The only thing he would be able to tell her for sure was that he loved her and that he meant no harm to her when he told her that they would not be allowed to be together.

For he did what he believed was the best… and that was to keep her safe and away from danger and away from the curse that was forever following him…

"Harry? Are you alright?" said a very anxious voice that could only belong to his best friend Hermione Granger.

The boy of 16 looked at his friend. He was a person that had green emerald eyes, jet black hair and was extraordinary skinny for a person that hight. His first reaction was "Wha-…" and then he answered with a short "Oh…yeah I'm fine,"

Hermione regarded Harry for a moment with the most Hermione-ish look she had which clearly stated _I know what your thinking _way making Harry regret at attempting to lie to her.

"Give it at rest Hermione," said Ron, Harry's other best friend and now boyfriend to Hermione though Harry didn't know… oh so they think…

"I'm only worried about him because he keeps going in long trances that don't end until someone snaps him out of it!"

"Well… what's wrong with that I do it all the time!"

"Well you see then that is a problem because unlike you Ronald, Harry normally doesn't do that!" Ron went sour at these words and started muttering things that had the words "women" and "she doesn't know what she's talking about" the rest was unclear but the others got the drift.

"Look Harry if it's about Ginny…I'm sure she'll come round and she'll be fine,"

"That's not the point… and it's none of your business,"

"Wait! It might not be Hermione's business, but it's mine, I'm her **older** brother!" butted in Ron emphasising a lot on "older".

"Shut it Ronald!"

Ron immediately started his mutterings on "women" and "How could she" and yet again the rest was unclear however Hermione knew exactly want he meant.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron who seemed to not notice due to his fits with his own conscience which seemed to attract enough attention to make Harry go in silent fits of laughter.

"Oh Ronald why don't you go suck your blanket!" (Ronald still carried around his blanket which he calles it by the names "my precious" or "Mr. Blankie" )

"Sorry Hermione but I'm not in the mood to spill out my thoughts inside my… head" Harry said finally with the air of a volcano irruption.

"Oh!" At this point Hermione looked like she had been slapped in the face a million times by a very aggressive whacking machine. (a/n sorry but I had to make it that she was whacked by something and that's the first thing that came to my head... a whacking machine.)

"Look I'm sorry Hermione, I just don't need you hammering me all the time." And with that Harry went downstairs saying something about "need to see the Dursley's"

"Hey what happened? where did Harry go?" said a very confused Ronald Weasley.

"Arh! Ron you are soo pathetic!"

"I guess that means there won't be any snogging tonight?" mumbled a very disappointed Ron.

"And another thing Ronald, I'm not a snogging machine that goes on and off at your wish!" and with that Hermione went back to studying for their journey ahead with Harry, mostly trying to figure out where the Horcruxes are (a/n I told you it would spoil HBP if you read this for all who haven't read HBP…sorry… please don't hurt me and I hope there is still peace between us) and training for the battle ahead.

Though she had no intension of studying. She sighed and then took a long look at the mysterious initials of R.A.B which was found on a note the night of Dumbledore's death (a/n who ever is still reading and has not read HBP than I have spoiled a lot for you and that is not my fault because I warned you and your still reading… which kinda makes you an idiotic person… no offence… please don't hurt me… I'm ever sooo nice! eep!shrinks into a small ball) in the fake Slytherin locket.

Hermione thought back on that dreadful night and realized why Harry was so insistent.

One minute he would try his best to uncover the secret initials of R.A.B and plan to collect and destroy the rest of the Horcruxes and then a minute later he would switch off and have a pained expression on his face and not come out of the reverie for hours.

For he was reliving all his painful memories of last year, Dumbledore dead spread like a bird in flight, Harry seeing the murder take place, Seeing friends fall to the ground, seeing young frightened faces and more…

Hermione could feel the pain of all those memories that Harry had even though she had not witnessed any of them due to the fact that she was looking after Professor Flitwick after being knocked out by Snape who ended up the murderer of Dumbledores death.

For she knew exactly what was on his mind…He was determined to get revenge once and for all.

**(A/n I hope this fic wasn't as bad as I think it is for it's my first fanfic. PLEASE don't hurt me if you hadn't read HBP… cause I gave you heaps of warnings…PLEASE! Please review! Don't be to harsh it's my first fanfic and I promise it will get better… I think! **


	2. Greatfullness

_Harry Potter and the final battle_

**A/n damn only one review… oh well… at least someone reviewed… Anyways I am please to inform you that chapter 2 is now up and ready! I am ready for feedback and anything else that is _constructive criticism. _Please read and review and enjoy my fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: Well if you have read my first chapter you would know that I do not own HP… And those who didn't know now do!**

It was almosttime for Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger to leave the retched no. 4 Privet Drive forever.

And for all residence in no. 4 everyone seemed to be overjoyed at the thought of it.

For Harry was glade that he would never get the ridicule of the Dursley's again.

Hermione was glade that she wouldn't be shot down at the dinner table. Which almost went to one event when Hermione tried to be pleasant with the Dursley's (One thing that Harry new was impossible) and talked about what Uncle Vernon did for a life.

**Flashback**

He ended up shooting back at her with a murderous glare and saying "What do your parents do!" and not waiting for an answer said " Probably something to do with sacrafising pigs!"

"Ummm… Actually they're dentist's," she stated trying to defend her title as a strong independent teen. " And the wizarding community is not barbarrack!"

Uncle Vernon, ignoring the last statement, then scophed " Oh so they must have realized that being a… a thing like yourselves," (Uncle Vernon hesitated there not wanting to say the word wizard as if unfit for him and his house and went on) " And decided in trying to be normal and live a proper life."

"Well… they never were wizards-,"

"Don't mention that word!" hissed aunt Pertunia indicating "wizard".

" Wait did you just said that miss know-it-all's parents weren't… weren't you-know-what's!" Uncle Vernon asked.

" No they aren't and they never have." Added Hermione a little reluctantly.

" Aha! A freak just like your sister Pertunia!"

"Vernon they'll hear." Aunt Pertunia said indicating the neighbours.

"Oh sorry Pertunia, but still she had the choice of a normal life and she chose the freak show!"

Harry who hadn't said anything up to this point due to the fact that he thought that Hermione needed to know who she was up against. But now he had heard enough…

"What gives you the right to critisise her!" Harry burst out.

Ron was still shocked at the last exclamation from Uncle Vernon to register what was going on and Dudley looked like he wanted to go as far away from Hermione as possible.

" Girl, your going to regret being- what you are!" Said Uncle Vernon shooting down at Hermione's end a deathly glare.

"Well thank you for that statement Mr. Dursley!" Hermione said in very cooled tones compared to the suppressed rage and pain that was clearly shown in her eyes.

Harry however couldn't keep his cool " Leave. Her. Alone!" Harry shouted saying each word breath after breath in clentched teeth and went straight to his wand to hex the living daylights out of him.

Ron-after getting over being stuned in oh-also went for his wand but realized that he had left it upstairs in Harry's bedroom. "Damn it!"

Hermione seeing Harry holding his wand grabed Harry's wand hand and whispered " It's not worth it and remember your not 17 yet, you can't do magic unless you want to go to Azkaban and let the Ministry snape your wand. Then you would be useless when the time came to killing V-Voldemort and we would be all doomed!"

"She's right mate, listen to her! Why do you think I always do now?" Ron said holding Harry back from lunging.

"Because she's your girlfriend!" Harry explained not really intent on letting them know that he knew they were dating.

"You knew!" Hemione and Ron exclaimed in unison.

"It was a bit obvious- but that's not the point!" Harry said shrugging it off.

" Mate just listen to us!"

"Please Harry!" said a pleading Hermione.

Harry put his wand back in his pocket and mumbled a "'Night," to everyone and went upstairs.

**End Flashback **

Ron was glade to leave because he understood what Harry felt like every summer and was glade that he didn't have to resort to hexing any of the Dursley's and officially say that " I have survived with the Dursley's!"

And the Dursley's were glade because they would never see that "boy" again and his freaky friends or so they hope.

The only thing that Harry, Ron and Hermione (yes even Hermione!) would regret is the chance to puverise the Dursleys into a pulp.

And Dudley… the only thing that Dudley would miss is Harry as his punching bag… but those days were over when Harry came back from his first year at Hogwarts, bringing with him Harry best friend in those weeks without his friends… a wand. And let's just say that Dudley was glade that Harry had held his temper with him for soooo long and will be more than overjoyed to see Harry's back turned away from him one last time.

For Harry, Hermione and Ron were to leave tomorrow, Harry's Birthday. And for Harry it would be the best birthday present ever.

Harry was in his room packing when he picked up the fake locket barring the note that brought so much grief to Harry… suddenly flashbacks of all the terrible things that happened that night, the night that changed everything…

It was time for revenge… And revenge is what Harry will receive… he swore it. If not for himself then it will be for Dumbledore, for Sirius, for Cedric, for his parents and most of all for Ginny… a person still alive and well, a person that deserves a life of happiness a person that will always be in the heart of Harry Potter.


End file.
